


I’m in Love (with Your Body)

by sabakunoghee



Series: Swords and Flowers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Karena, sejak awal, ia tahu—seks dan Nico Robin tidaklah pantas.M Rated – Romance/Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico RobinWARNING : Canon. Unbetaed. ’Missing Scene’ of Alabasta arc, Jaya Arc, Skypiea Arc, Return to Sabaody Arc.





	I’m in Love (with Your Body)

“What do you think?”  
“I’m not up for it.”  
“That makes **two** of us.”

_Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin, Skypiea Arc, One Piece ep. 179_

.

.

.

Every Day Discovering Something Brand New, ** _  
—I’m in Love (with Your Body)—_**

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_  
One Piece _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_  
Shape of You by Ed Sheeran

_M Rated – Romance/Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin_ _  
_ **_WARNING_ ** _: Canon. Unbetaed. ’Missing Scene’ of Alabasta arc, Jaya Arc, Skypiea Arc, Return to Sabaody Arc._

_Prekuel dari **’Someone As Flawed As I’** dan **’Something Like You’** tapi bisa dibaca terpisah._

.

.

.

Bagi Roronoa Zoro, seks hanya sekedar— _kegiatan._

Aktivitas berkala yang tergolong sekunder, akan tetapi tetap ia cari. Usianya lima belas ketika untuk pertama kalinya mengenal fasilitas bertajuk ‘rumah bordil’. Satu tahun setelahnya barulah ia beranikan diri masuk ke dalam dan memilih yang terbaik. Wanita dijajakan di balik ruang kaca bagai makanan dalam etalase. Harga tersepakati sebelum ia dipersilahkan memasuki sebuah bilik yang kental dengan nuansa erotis. Lalu apa yang dipesannya datang, tubuh sintal menggoda berusia lebih matang beberapa tahun dari dirinya, sangat menguasai apa yang ia perdagangkan—oh, imbalan atas kepala-kepala bajak laut yang dipenggalnya tentu mencukupi hobinya yang satu ini. Dan sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah, Roronoa remaja selalu menyisipkan lembar _berry_ di bawah bantal, berpakaian, tanpa pernah bermalam.

 

 _Seperti itu saja_. Cukup dirinya dan wanita-wanita lacur yang dibelinya untuk kesenangan satu malam, yang tahu bagaimana cara dirinya berlaga di atas ranjang. Penting baginya untuk melepaskan tegang dengan jalan yang paling primitif— _seks_ , jika tidak ingin keseimbangan psikologisnya terganggu.

 

“ _Kenshi-san_ ,”

 

Akan tetapi, sejak _wanita itu_ menjadi bagian dari _Going Merry_ , titik ekuilibriumnya goyah.

 

Vokal alto beracun dengan intonasi yang selalu terjaga tenang. Helai-helai sewarna kopi yang jatuh ketika empunya membungkukkan badan. Sepasang mata yang teduh tetapi menyimpan misteri sedalam samudra. Wangi yang menguar dari lenggok langkahnya—terkadang _magnolia,_ keesokan hari samar bakung, di pagi lain sentuh mawar. Akan tetapi, yang membuat kelelakiannya seolah diuji, _adalah cara perempuan itu berpakaian_. Karena tidak peduli seminim apapun kain yang melekat di raganya, atau betapa pakaian tersebut sama sekali nirusaha dalam menyembunyikan lekuk kewanitaannya, Roronoa belia adalah pihak yang _harus_ menundukkan pandangan. Wajahnya tetap berekspresi keras dan tatap kedua obsidiannya lurus kepada pasang _aquamarine_ —sekalipun buas pikirnya tak lagi bisa dikendalikan.

 

Sedang ia nikmati sesi kesendirian di siang hari itu, ketika Nico Robin mendatanginya, tetap dengan tawa elusif dan senyum artifisialnya. Lanang berambut hijau itu waspada. Selayaknya biasa—dan tanpa sadar genggamnya terarah kepada satu dari tiga belati terkutuk yang bersandar di samping posisi bersilanya.

 

“—aku mengganggumu.” Bukan tanya, karena insting hawa tidak akan berkhianat. Dara Nico tahu benar seberapa anti seorang Zoro terhadap dirinya. Lain hal dengan sang Kapten dan awak lain dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka, pendekar pedang yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk dapat dipenetrasi. Sehingga, ia tidak repot-repot bertanya, dan lekas pada kesimpulan, “Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lama,” jemari panjangnya menunjuk kitab bersampul kulit marun di atas meja, “—hanya butuh mengambil itu.”

 

Rapat pegangannya di badan pedang melonggar, “Lakukan sesukamu.” Bariton ketus adalah cara menjawab yang Zoro berikan. Kilat prasangka di kedua matanya sama sekali tidak ia sembunyikan.

 

“Sesukaku, hm?” Kekeh Robin selalu terdengar sama— _gelap, palsu, problematik_. Hari itu ia mengenakan koleksi pakaian milik rekan perempuannya si ahli navigasi. Blus tanpa lengan berpotongan ketat dan celana pendek yang mempertontonkan jenjang tungkainya. Robin terlihat santai ketika menarik bangku dan menyamankan diri di atasnya, “Berarti aku bisa membaca _di sini_.” Putusnya sambil menopang dagu.

 

“Tch.” Mencoba terlihat kuat dan tidak peduli, Zoro kembali menjadikan kedua lengannya bantalan bagi belakang kepala, lalu bersandar di pagar pembatas kapal, “Terserah.” Dan, kembali terpejam seolah tak pernah terjadi dialog barusan. Lelaki berharga diri tinggi sepertinya pasti enggan menjilat ludah sendiri.

 

Kemenangan kecil di pihak sang arkeolog,

 

Ia silangkan kakinya di atas kaki yang lain sebelum mulai menarikan telunjuk di atas bundel papirus tua berbau lapuk. Tak butuh selang menit sampai Robin benar-benar terlarut bersama baris demi baris kata yang menyejukkan dahaganya akan keingintahuan. Tanpa ia tahu, setiap renik lakunya menjadi sasaran tembak bagi pasang netra lain yang menyaksikkan. Zoro tahu, betapa rendah, dan tidak pantasnya—

_‘Kuso—‘_

 

Karena sekarang, lelaki bertubuh sekal itu berpikir, bagaimana rasanya menggesekkan telapak tangan miliknya yang tebal dan kasar di atas permukaan kulit surplus melanin tersebut. Meremas pinggangnya yang bersandar di bagian penumpu kursi lalu membuat tubuh semampai itu berbalik memunggunginya. Ketika Robin menyisipkan rambutnya yang mengganggu wajah, Zoro berpikir seperti apa sensasi jika ia tenggelamkan jejari kokohnya di antara helai-helai halus itu—dan saat Robin membalik laman yang sedang ia baca, Zoro berimajinasi alangkah menyenangkan jika telunjuk itu menyentuh kontur perutnya yang terlatih—pula kedua betis ramping dan panjang itu, Zoro tak dapat menghentikan fantasi liarnya apabila pergelangan kaki itu mengait di belakang pinggangnya sementara pinggul sendiri ia gerakkan—

_Ini sudah kelewat batas._

 

“Aku benar-benar mengganggumu, _Kenshi-san_?” Kali ini, Robin mengalihkan konsentrasinya kepada Zoro yang tengah beranjak. Sorot matanya yang biasa tenang kini sedikit menghadirkan riak.

 

Pemegang imbalan kepala enam puluh juta _berry_ itu menggumam tanpa menoleh, “Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, _perempuan_ ,” tajam lidahnya berucap, “Sekali lagi—tidak usah berusaha mendekatiku.”

 

Tidak ada aksara lagi di antara mereka,

 

Suara debam terdengar ketika _boots_ hitamnya Zoro hentakkan ke lantai kapal. Sesi latihannya sengaja ia paksakan sampai limit terjauh, meditasinya yang disalahartikan sebagai aksi malas-malasan ia perbanyak kuantitasnya, ditambah tingkah soliter dan isolasinya—semata-mata usahanya untuk meniadakan maya eks _Baroque Works_ itu dari dalam benak. Semenjak ia bersumpah kepada Monkey D. Luffy untuk _tidak pernah kalah_ , Zoro berjuang agar fokusnya tetap berada di kondisi prima. Akan tetapi, sungguh malu ia mengakuinya— _betapa eksistensi Nico Robin berhasil mendistraksinya_. Kecamuk buas bergerilya di sel-sel kelabunya dan harus ia paksa agar tangannya tidak pernah menjamah rekan satu panjinya. Benar bahwa ia _tidak mempercayai_ Robin, tapi tidak berarti ia berhak memperlakukannya tanpa rasa hormat.

 

Dan, bagi Roronoa Zoro, seks hanyalah sekedar— _rutinitas_.

 

Tidak ada malam kedua bagi wanita-wanita yang pernah bercampur peluh dan nafas dengannya. Ikatan sama sekali tidak hadir. Rasa pula tidak sempat terjalin. Karena, ia tidak mengizinkan melankoli.

 

Akan tetapi, paham yang ia yakini, _runtuh_. Karena, bersama _perempuan itu_ , tidak mungkin ia bersikukuh melakukannya satu kali saja dan sama-sama melupakan. Radius yang mengungkung mereka sepanjang laut kelewat sempit. Lengah saja satu kali—mustahil ada celah untuk kembali. Ia pula tak henti bertanya-tanya. _Apakah dengannya, seks akan sama dengan pelacur bayaran, yang memuja tubuhnya penuh sandiwara dan skenario, menghadiahinya dengan mutlak dominasi dan sensasi superior?_ Zoro merasa dirinya sudah sinting karena menginginkan bentuk lain dari sentuh dan jamah; ia yang selalu mengedepankan logika dan rasio, berpikir mencari impresi asing dari pemilik intelegensi tinggi itu.

 

Karena, sejak awal, ia tahu— _seks dan Nico Robin tidaklah pantas_.

 

Roronoa Zoro ingin _bercinta_ dengannya— _berkali-kali, berulang-ulang._ Di tempat-tempat yang berbeda, dengan berbagai macam cara, dan mencoba ragam variasi permainan.

 

Dan untuk alasan yang sama pula, _ia putuskan untuk tidak pernah memulai apa-apa_.

.

.

.

Nico Robin bukanlah perawan suci yang tidak tahu cara _menyenangkan_ laki-laki—

 

Dari salah satu pelarian masa remajanya, ia temukan bahwa cara termudah menundukkan kaum adam adalah dengan memanfaatkan libido mereka. Gadis kecil yang menangis ketakutan di atas sampan sempit itu telah bermetamorfosa sempurna menjadi mesin pembunuh yang bengis. Mudah baginya menanggalkan pakaian untuk menjerat mangsa dan menghabisi sampah-sampah tersebut dengan kekuatan _Hana Hana no Mi_ yang dimilikinya. Siapun pria malang yang terperangkap pesona indahnya akan berakhir dengan leher terpuntir ke arah yang tidak wajar. Tidak ada yang bertahan hidup terlalu lama setelah menjadi saksi mata lekuk feminimnya. Anggap ia murahan, katakan ia rendahan, ketika satu-satunya cara bertahan hidup adalah berkhianat, Nico Robin _dengan senang hati_ melakukannya.

_Tubuhnya salah satu aset utama_. Ketika ia menginginkan laga dewasa, kerling _aquamarine_ -nya bagai jaring laba-laba bagi pejantan putus asa yang bersua di meja bar. Proteksi tidak alpa ia lakukan—dan dengan berbagai cara, Robin selalu lolos dari kemungkinan terburuk dari sebuah hubungan satu malam.

 

“ _Mattaku…_ Makhluk tolol ini benar-benar menguras kesabaranku!”

 

Namun, setelah ia menjadi bagian dari bajak laut Topi Jerami, harmoni hidupnya kacau.

 

Bariton itu bertambah maskulin di telinganya saat mengumpat kasar dengan efek parau. Otot lengannya tercetak tanpa tabir ketika empunya mengangkat lipan seukuran manusia tanpa susah payah. Dada bidangnya, punggung tegapnya, perut atletisnya, semua tampak menonjolkan bentuknya dari balik kaos ketat berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Peluh hadir di keningnya yang dihiasi urat-urat kebiruan. Mengalir ke leher dan tengkuknya yang terekspos pula ditimpa sinar matahari siang. Secarik kain hitam yang setia terkalung di pertemuan bisep dan tendon menambah kesan berbahaya—lepas dari fakta bahwa secara keseluruhan, Roronoa Zoro _memang_ mengintimidasi. Posturnya, sorot kejinya, desis mengancamnya.

 

Harus ia akui, kewanitaannya takluk di hadapan sisi perkasa yang tidak dimilikinya. Si ‘pemburu bajak laut’ berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat sampai-sampai Robin dapat menghirup wangi samar jasmani sang lanang—bahkan di tengah rimbun hutan tanah Jaya yang notabene kaya aroma kekayuan.

 

“Tsk!” Tanpa upaya berlebih, Zoro melemparkan makhluk malang tersebut ke permukaan tanah yang didominasi oleh lumpur hisap. Binatang melata itu segera tersedot hilang tanpa memakan banyak waktu. Bunyi logam terdengar samar ketika salah satu pedang di pinggangnya kembali ke dalam sarung, “Besar bukan main. Sudah kuduga hutan ini bukan area sembarangan.” Ujarnya gusar sambil melangkah asal. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dara Nico yang berkacak pinggang sembari menghakimi aksinya.

 

“Hewan malang,” komentar meluncur dengan intonasi iba seadanya, “Kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran dan asal bunuh apapun yang menghalangi jalanmu.” Robin mengatakan sambil membenahi topinya.

 

Delik tajam obsidian tertuju malas kepada wanita berpakaian ungu tersebut, “Bukan salahku kalau lipan tolol ini menyerangku terlebih dahulu,” balasnya kesal. Tubuhnya berbalik dan kakinya melangkah, cuma untuk mempermalukan diri karena arah yang ia tuju berkebalikan dengan yang seharusnya ditempuh.

 

“Kita baru saja datang dari arah sana—“ izinkan Robin merayakan keunggulannya akan navigasi simpel yang tidak dikuasai oleh si penggila latihan beban itu. Ia menundukkan kepala, tahu bahwa harga diri Zoro yang setinggi langit itu bisa dengan mudah terluka hanya karena perkara siapa yang memimpin jalan. Karena itu, pemilik tubuh jangkung menjulang itu berbalik dan membiarkan Zoro mengekornya—

 

Penikmat seni pedang itu berkali-kali merasa terpecundangi,

 

Dan Robin yang mengetahui, memilih opsi abai dan tetap melangkah tanpa mau menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Mendadak, misi utama mereka mencari _Southbird_ , kunci utama perjalanan ke Skypiea, kabur dari peringkat ‘prioritas’. Sontak ia gelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Tidak seharusnya pikir dan fokus ternoda oleh kelebat bayang erotis yang tiba-tiba menyergap kesigapan dan kewarasan.

_‘Apa yang aku pikirkan?’_

 

Saliva terasa sulit ditelan ketika ia sadari langkahnya seirama dengan milik Zoro yang hanya terpaut tiga kaki di belakang punggungnya. Di antara rindang tetumbuhan, tersembunyi di balik dedaunan, pula disamarkan rinai embun yang berjatuhan— _sumpahi ia gila_ karena berharap lengan kekar itu meraih pinggangnya untuk kelak mempertemukan pundaknya dengan batang pohon yang kasar. Terbayang sepasang tangan itu mengangkat bagian belakang pahanya, sementara ia mengalungkan tangan di bahu gagahnya, membiarkan hidungnya menelusuri kurva feminim di paras moleknya. Telah dapat ia rasakan hangat desau napas dan bisik sensual bariton itu ketika menyebut namanya— _membisik gairahnya._ Ia penasaran akan setiap inci raga si pemuda. Baik yang terpampang jelas, maupun yang tersembunyi.

_Benar-benar keterlaluan._

 

“Suaranya datang dari arah sana.” Entah kenapa, Robin bersyukur karena burung raksasa yang menjadi objektif utama mereka mengumandangkan suara nyaringnya, “Kau baik-baik saja, _Kenshi-san_?”

 

“Tsk, tidak perlu mencemaskanku.” Zoro terdengar geram karena terlalu sering dikhawatirkan, “Katakan saja dimana burung tolol itu dan akan kuhabisi dia dengan sekali tebasan.” Tambahnya yakin.

 

Robin tidak menyetujui ide tersebut, tetapi tidak memberi kontra.

 

Awalnya, ia menikmati semua ini sebagai permainan kecil-kecilan. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki hijau yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya itu memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya sekalipun tidak dalam konteks romansa. Yang tidak ia mengerti, sejak kapan cara kedua biner sadistik itu seolah menelanjanginya, dan bagaimana ia mencandu dengan lagam serupa. Siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa pada intens kecurigaan yang Zoro berikan kepadanya, juga berbagai usahanya untuk lebih dekat ditampik dengan macam-macam jalan, justru membuat keingintahuan memuncak. Robin belum memutuskan apakah ia akan bertahan lama di kapal berkepala domba ini—akan tetapi, eksistensi pendekar bersumbu pendek bertubuh mendekati sempurna itu membuatnya tidak ingin lekas pergi.

 

Lagi, Nico Robin bukanlah dara polos yang tidak paham cara _memuaskan_ laki-laki,

 

Sebagaimana ia selalu waspada akan hadir manusia lain—entitas dirinya pula patut dilabeli ‘berbahaya’ oleh siapapun lawan bicaranya. Kepercayaan, merupakan harga yang terlalu mahal untuk dapat ia tebus.

Memalukan. Karena, oleh Zoro, _betapa ia ingin dapat dipercaya_. Untuk alasan yang sangat kabur dan tidak terdefinisikan, ia dan kerapuhannya yang tak pernah tampak gamblang, betapa besar keinginan rahasianya untuk _dilindungi_. Dua dekade berlalu dalam pelarian diri membuatnya tanpa sadar lelah bersembunyi. Manusiawi—sebagaimana wanita kebanyakan, ada sisi penuh kelembutan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Eksteriornya yang kuat, bebas, mandiri, kini dipaksa bertekuk lutut oleh naluri. Logikanya menjerit. Benar, rekan satu kapal mungkin adalah yang terbaik dari segala opsi. Akan tetapi, ketika tiba saatnya jalan miliknya dan dirinya berselisih, mampukah sang hawa membohongi perasaan sendiri?

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak patut ia samakan dengan lelaki-lelaki berotak selangkangan kebanyakan,

 

Nico Robin _mendambanya_. Namun, hidup yang ia kenal dan ikatan yang ia tahu, dalam paradigmanya yang sempit akan hubungan antarmanusia, tidak memberinya celah terlalu besar.

 

Sehingga, ia memilih diam. _Menanti waktu dan takdir menyilangkan jalan mereka._

.

.

.

“Dia— _perempuan!_ ”

.

.

.

 

Ketika ia mengalungkan lengannya di kurva feminim tersebut, Roronoa Zoro merasa sekujur tubuhnya dikejutkan oleh aliran listrik maha dahsyat. Lepas dari fakta bahwa aksinya didorong refleks melindungi, pula kenyataan ia menghindari konfrontasi dengan Enel untuk menangkap tubuh Nico Robin yang nyaris menghantam tanah, ada impuls lain yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja selama sekian milisekon.

 

Asing— _sekaligus familiar,_

 

Tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ada gairah yang meletup saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan milik sang arkeolog. Hal yang membuatnya bungkam dan menjauh di kala yang lain terlarut dalam pesta pora pasca euforia kemenangan atas rezim ‘Tuhan’ di negara atas langit tersebut. Penganan hadir dalam berbagai cita rasa. Anggur dan arak terbaik disajikan tanpa pemikiran lebih. Zoro, menikmati ala kadarnya dan tetap awas ketika yang lain lengah. Rekan seperjalanannya, para ksatria Shandia, dan penduduk awam, semua terkapar pasca jamuan massal sepanjang malam. Yang tersisa dari perayaan tersebut hanya bunyi kayu terbakar dan wangi sisa makanan. Si pendekar menelusuri tubuh-tubuh terlelap—berusaha senyap,

 

“— _Kenshi-san_?”

_‘Sialan.’_

 

Nico Robin tidak pernah menjadi penikmat kericuhan— _sebagaimana dirinya_. Lelaki beranting tiga itu mengumpat diri sendiri karena kewaspadaannya tidak secadas yang ia pikir. Bagaimana ia lupa kalau wanita yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya beberapa minggu terakhir, tidak ambil peran besar pada jamuan barusan, dan menjadi pihak yang sama-sama terjaga. Pewaris nama Roronoa itu tanpa sadar kembali bersikap defensif. Telapak tangannya mendarat di atas pangkal ketiga pedang di pinggang. Alis bertaut ketika pasang biner kelamnya menghunus penuh prasangka—ia _butuh_ melindungi gengsinya.

 

Sosok langsing itu duduk di sebuah undak bebatuan yang di atasnya terukir huruf-huruf kuno, terlihat percaya diri sebagaimana biasa, “ _Sake_ yang mereka sajikan benar-benar tidak berpengaruh padamu?”

 

“Tidak buruk,” langkahnya terhenti. Zoro memutuskan untuk meladeni sekedarnya—dan mencoba abai akan setiap inci kulit berspektrum gelap yang terekspos di sana, “Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatku tumbang.” Dengusnya mencemooh sebagaimana biasa, “Aku pikir kau sudah tidur bersama Nami.”

 

“Banyak benda yang menarik perhatianku di sini, sayang rasanya jika kulewatkan dengan beristirahat.” Lompat ringan ia lakukan saat turun dari ‘singgasana’ sementaranya, “Setelah kita kembali berlayar, aku bisa mengambil rehat lebih banyak—sementara peninggalan sejarah ini, tidak akan kutemui dua kali.”

 

Zoro mengangguk kaku—

 

Selain karena komunikasi verbal bukanlah hal yang dikuasainya, liriknya tertuju kepada jari-jari panjang Robin kini meraba permukaan prasasti di belakang punggungnya. Telinganya tidak mendengar ocehan mengenai _poneglyph_ dan otaknya gagal menterjemahkan kalimat-kalimat sulit yang Robin bicarakan. Memorinya kadung menghadirkan amarah yang nyata ia rasakan saat petir menghantam figur jangkung feminim tersebut. Disusul dengan impresi tak lazim yang membuat ia ingin meraih pergelangan tangan itu, menguncinya rapat di epigraf primitif tersebut, menghimpit raga yang  mengacaukannya—mantan pembunuh bayaran itu sampai harus menyentak kepalanya guna memulangkan kewarasan sendiri.

 

“—ku, Zoro?”

 

“Hah?”

 

Napasnya ditarik paksa.

 

Zoro terkesiap ketika menyadari seberapa sempit jarak antara tubuh mereka—dan, tidak biasanya ia begini ceroboh; membiarkan imajinasi liar dan memalukan menguasai kepalanya. Sentakan keras,

 

Sebentar— _Robin memanggilnya apa, tadi?_

 

“Aku berbicara pada _mu_.”

 

Ada intonasi terluka di sana—cara dara Nico berujar berhasil menyedot perhatian sang pendekar; seratus persen. Lanang Roronoa terkunci langkah, tersudut kekuatan tak tampak, dan ia tidak suka, sekaligus menikmati, bagaimana perempuan bertubuh indah itu seolah menelanjangi kesadarannya. Pasang biner sewarna laut mengatakan banyak hal ketibang bibir. Zoro kehilangan aksara dan makna. Ia menelan ludah, payah, karena tidak pernah ia saksikkan gejolak emosi sehebat yang sosok berambut hitam sebahu itu pamerkan. Oh, ia ingin berkata ‘demi Tuhan’, andai ia punya _—(wanita itu pun tidak menggantungkan asa kepada kekuatan tak tampak, sama sepertinya)_ —menampik kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dalam separuh amarah dan separuh kecewa. Karena; Zoro bukannya tidak memperhatikan.

 

Justru ia _terlalu_ memperhatikan—hanya saja, fokusnya tidak kepada sumber auditori,

 

Intens obsidiannya menatap.

 

“….”

 

—akan tetapi, huruf di kepalanya tidak tahu cara tersusun. Gelagatnya ganjil, ekspresinya terganggu, tapi pasang kaki tegap berbalut _boots_ hitam itu enggan beranjak. Kerut di dahi dan gagu rahangnya telah membuat kesimpulan tegas; Roronoa Zoro tengah mencoba memilih diksi yang tepat. _Sekalipun gagal._

 

Dan Robin, tidak selamanya memiliki kesabaran seluas samudra,

 

“Aku—“ napas sang arkeolog terhela berat. Ia tegakkan kembali paras moleknya. Mencoba yang terbaik menjaga mimik saat bersemuka kembali dengan lawan bicaranya, “—terima kasih, sudah menolongku.”

 

“Oh. Itu—“ Zoro mengangguk kaku, “—itu… Cuma refleks.”

 

Tawa getir meluncur dari bibir tipis si ramping berkulit eksotis, “Refleks yang bagus, kalau begitu,” Robin menyendu. Netra biru tak berani menatap langsung ke dua butir obsidian dan altonya sedikit lesu, “—kau tetap memilih untuk melakukannya. Itu— _sudah lebih dari cukup._ ” Demi O’hara, ia tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tampak lemah, tampak menyedihkan, karena tidak setiap hari ia terjatuh pasca satu serangan. Agresi si penguasa petir bukanlah aksi ofensif yang patut disepelekan; dan hari ini, Roronoa belia mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk _melingungi dirinya_. Nico Robin merasa ia tidak pantas diperlakukan sedemikian baik—dan ironis, hal itu datang dari protektor tim yang tidak mempercayainya.

 

Zoro mengawasi setiap geriknya. _Namun, tak berarti ia bisa memberikan respon sesuai._ Lebih mudah baginya untuk memperhatikan dalam diam. Untuk mengimajinasikan tanpa menyentuh.

 

Diam si ahli pedang diartikan lain oleh Nico Robin. Pemilik kekuatan buah iblis itu mengangguk dalam, seolah paham, dan mendesis, “—kau, _sebegitu_ terganggu dengan keberadaanku di sekitarmu, kulihat,” ucapnya diiringi sungging pahit, “Aku mengerti,” ujung dagunya bergerak-gerak paham, “Hanya saja,”

 

Lanang atletis itu hendak membuka mulut,

 

“Tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menyampaikan rasa terima-kasihku secara langsung—“ getar pita suaranya membuat lantunnya terdengar melankolis. Robin masih memberikan lengkung di durjanya, sekalipun kini tampak sedih—seharusnya ia tahu bahwa penerimaan penuh tak akan pernah ia terima. Bahkan di kapal berkepala kambing yang seluruh krunya begitu menyenangkan. Roronoa adalah satu-satunya yang tak dapat ia penetrasi; dan mungkin telah tiba ia di titik bertajuk ‘menyerah’. Sang ‘Anak Iblis’ mundur satu langkah sebelum menutup kata, “— _Kenshi-san_.” Sejurus kemudian tubuhnya berbalik, siap pergi—

_(—seharusnya,)_

 

Gamit di pergelangan tangannya membuat tapaknya terhenti.

 

Spasi di antara alis hitam merapat. Berkerut heran. Telapak tangan yang kasar, berbekas luka, dengan kulit-kulit mengeras akibat terlalu sering memegang senjata, menggesek permukaan indera perabanya. Refleks Robin mendadak begitu lambat; dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak sekalipun tahu dada bidang si anting tiga kini terlalu dekat dengan punggungnya. Perempuan Nico, yang selama ini membuat lelaki hidung belang bertekuk lutut, kini dibuat kehilangan daya oleh sentuh sederhana dari pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Perlahan, tidak ingin terlihat payah, kembali membangun harga dirinya, wanita berusia nyaris kepala tiga itu menoleh; menemukan ekspresi rumit yang mustahil dijabarkan. Zoro tetap Zoro yang mati-matian melindungi gengsi. Namun, celah tercipta. _Dinding pertahanan itu retak sudah._

 

“—salah paham.”

 

“…maaf?”

 

“Kau salah paham, _perempuan_.”

 

Ia geming. Terpaku tatapnya kepada genggam erat telapak tangan maskulin di pergelangannya yang jauh terlihat lebih kecil dan rapuh. Altonya kembali bersuara, “Dan, apa kau berniat meluruskan ‘salah paham’ yang kau maksud barusan,” delik _aquamarine_ bersirobok dengan kelereng hitam, “ _Kenshi-san_?”

 

“Kau menggangguku, ya,” ada suara dari tenggorokannya, membuat jakunnya naik-turun, dan berkali-kali ia mendecak kesal; namun Zoro sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pegangannya, “—tapi sama sekali bukan salahmu. _Aku_ yang—“ hela napas geram, lagi, “— _tidak bisa_ beradaptasi dengan kehadiranmu.”

 

Robin menyimak,

 

Sementara Roronoa, tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia uring-uringan hanya karena gejolak kelelakiannya dan menimpakan salah pada pihak perempuan. Gadis mana saja memiliki hak untuk berpakaian seminim apapun, berlenggok sesensual apapun, berlaku semenggoda apapun—dan hal-hal tersebut tak lekas memberi justifikasi baginya, lelaki sehat berusia nyaris dua puluh, untuk melakukan hal nonkonsensual.

 

“Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhir, _Robin_.”

 

Ketika hendak mengatakannya, Roronoa belia menahan diri untuk tidak mengubah caranya memegang. Agar tingkahnya berhenti di sana; sekalipun ingin ia selipkan jari-jari besarnya di celah ramping milik sang hawa, merayapi lentik jejari milik kawan satu krunya, meremasnya sampai tak ada sela sedikitpun. Kepala ia sentak. Setelah selesai dengan kerajaan di atas awan ini, Zoro bisa meminta Luffy berhenti di pulau manapun—singgah guna mengisi ulang komoditi sementara ia mencari kesenangan fana yang, _mungkin,_ dapat meredam fantasi liarnya yang selama ini hanya tertuju ke satu titik. Ya—seperti itu akan lebih baik. Lelaki berambut hijau pendek itu tidak akan  goyah; _tidak ketika mereka mulai saling percaya._

 

Sehingga, ia lepaskan perlahan cengkramannya, memberikan wanita itu ruang untuk pergi.

 

Tegas baritonnya menyuara,

 

“—jangan beri aku kesempatan untuk _menyentuhmu_.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelembung-gelembung seukuran kepala tidak meletus ketika lentik telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan fenomena alam tersebut. Wanita semampai itu terkekeh kecil seiring langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki permukaan tanah lembab; kepulauan Sabaody tidak berubah banyak semenjak dua tahun berselang.

 

Ia—justru yang _banyak_ berubah.

 

Yang paling mencolok adalah helai-helai pekat dan spektrum kulitnya; Nico Robin yang menghabiskan dua puluh empat purnama di pulau musim dingin kini memiliki jurai tergerai sebatas pinggang dan kehilangan warna eksotis alaminya. Pembawaannya terlihat lebih anggun dengan pilihan pakaian yang menutupi tungkai. Ransel di bahu, peta simpel di tangan, ditambah _rayban_ oranye bertengger di puncak kepala. Sorot _aquamarine-_ nya antusias ketika menyapu pemandangan yang didominasi hijau hutan dan coklat kekayuan. Jalan setapak berbahan bebatu dititinya dengan hati berdebar; _sudah sekuat apa rekan perjalanannya sekarang? Seperti apa rupa mereka kini dan petualangan sejenis apa yang mereka jalani?_ Dirinya sendiri menimba _sangat_ banyak ilmu bersama Pasukan Revolusioner—ah, Robin tidak sabar menceritakan kisahnya saat satu kubu dengan Monkey D. Dragon; ayah kandung dari kaptennya sendiri.

_Thousand Sunny_ —apakah kapal secerah matahari yang menjadi alat transportasi utama mereka masih berada di titik yang sama? Ia bagaikan anak gadis berusia sembilan yang dijanjikan hadiah ulang tahun.

 

“—ah.”

 

Ketergesaannya berakhir di salah satu bibir pantai dan mempertemukannya dengan sosok yang—katakanlah, _ingin-dan-tidak-ingin-ia-temui-sedini-ini_. Ketuk sepatunya terhenti. Begitu pula dengan figur maskulin yang tengah menggerutu dengan tubuh dibasahi asin air laut. Robin tertegun—begitu pula dengan lelaki dalam balutan _hakama_ yang barusan menyadari dengan siapa ia tengah berhadapan. Bariton dan alto sama-sama vakum; sementara kedua pasang netra berbeda warna sibuk menyelami satu sama lain— _terkejut, tidak siap, ingin berbalik pergi_. Sekalipun keduanya tahu, ada kerinduan yang serupa dari cara mereka berbagi tatap. Roronoa Zoro yang kini bersemuka dengannya terlihat lebih bugar dan mengintimidasi daripada apa yang diingatnya. Pun, pihak lanang seolah tidak percaya dengan indera pengelihatan sendiri— _apa benar Nico Robin yang ia kenal memiliki lekuk tubuh semenggoda itu?_

 

Dua pasang bibir memisahkan diri, siap berucap—

 

(—namun, lagi-lagi desir bayu adalah jawaban.)

.

.

.

**[ Kilas Balik ]**

 

“—aku, tidak keberatan.”

 

Roronoa Zoro, padahal, telah siap memunggungi Nico Robin segera setelah tekadnya terucap. Jangan salahkan jika ia melongo—tidak menduga sama sekali akan perkembangan di luar imaji terliar sekalipun. Baritonnya hendak menyanggah; namun sang ahli sejarah terlebih dahulu merapatkan diri ke arahnya, membuat spasi di antara wajah mereka semakin sempit. Ia mungkin idiot, cap keningnya tolol seantero samudra, tetapi Zoro tahu benar bahwa mustahil baginya melarikan diri dari situasi semacam ini. Perempuan di hadapannya tengah membuka diri—segera setelah pengakuan mengenai hasrat pihak lelaki. Saliva terasa membakar saat ditelan paksa dan tiba-tiba peluh meluncur di lekuk punggung. Yang ia tahu, tangannya merayap ke lekuk yang tidak seharusnya. Jari demi jari ia raih. Lembut dan perlahan.

 

“Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan,” bariton itu mendesis; intimidatif, dominatif. Zoro tidak tahu kalau vokalnya dapat sebegini serak dan menakutkan—sekalipun tak tampak kegentaran di raut Robin ketika mendengarnya, “—sekali aku dan kau—“ vakum, gelengan kepala, desah napas, _“—kau tahu_.”

 

“Zoro, aku wanita dewasa, aku tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiranmu.” Sorot biru langit melunak, kekeh kecilnya canggung tetapi dijaganya bermartabat, “—dan, aku tahu resikonya akan seperti apa.”

 

Hening,

 

Pemuda Roronoa bukanlah yang terbaik dalam merangkai kata—lebih bobrok ketika bicara soal hal-hal berbau melankoli. Lagipula, pantaskan mereka, yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, berbicara mengenai perasaan? Zoro menghela napas; _keindahan Nico Robin terlalu istimewa untuk dapat ia tolak._

 

“Kalau kau mencari hubungan,” lelaki berbekas luka itu mendesah, “Aku _bukan_ orang yang tepat.”

 

“Bicara seperti itu, tapi nyatanya kau orang paling _berkomitmen_ yang pernah kutemui.” Canda Robin.

 

“Tidak untuk hal-hal begini,” Zoro menggeleng, tetapi genggaman tangannya merapat, “—kurasa.”

 

“Aku tidak terbiasa mempercayai orang lain,” bahu feminim itu terangkat, “Kita _mutual_ perihal itu.”

 

“Hmph, kau benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.” Keluh baritonnya diucapkan dengan kekeh satir.

 

“Mungkin memang aku— _kau_ — **kita,** bukan untuk dipahami, Zoro.” Robin menyergah, tawanya renyah.

 

Kalimat itu mengapung di benak sang pendekar. Melayang-layang dalam warna alto yang tidak pernah ia suka, tetapi dalam hitungan menit berubah menjadi candunya—tidak percaya ia tengah mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang bebas di lekuk pinggang sang arkeolog tanpa berbuah perlawanan. Selanjutnya, hormon dan intuisi adalah dua hal yang mengendalikan setiap detil pergulatan sensual. Batu-batu tua bertuliskan huruf kuno menjadi sandaran punggung Robin ketika kedua tungkainya mengait abdomen Roronoa belia. Kedua tangannya yang panjang dan kurus menggantung di bahu bidang si pemuda, geligi menghujam leher atletisnya, menahan napas pun desah yang tidak boleh dilantunkan terlalu lantang. Mereka tidak ingin terkena masalah—dan membuat yang tertidur menjadi terjaga adalah hal buruk.

 

Peluh yang mengalir disapa oleh angin malam; membuat kedua insan yang tengah terengah membisu beberapa saat; dengan mata saling menatap haus. Zoro _masih_ tidak percaya—sekalipun telapak tangan Robin tengah menggesek bisepnya, walaupun tengah ia topang profil langsing itu di bagian belakang kedua paha—ia _masih_ kesulitan yakin bahwa yang tengah berlaga dengannya adalah persona yang mengisi angan-angannya akan sebuah sesi _bercinta._ Karena Roronoa adalah bengis yang kasar dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan partner ranjangnya. Namun kini ia temukan dirinya sendiri tengah _memproteksi,_ bertanya berkali-kali apakah ada rasa ketidaknyamanan, memastikan posisi berdiri yang mereka lakukan tidak menyakiti sang hawa. Terutama, yang satu ini— _yang tidak pernah ia lakukan dengan siapapun,_

 

Roronoa Zoro melakukan seks dengan _banyak_ perempuan bayaran,

 

Namun _baru kali ini_ ia memutuskan untuk menyesatkan jari-jari kokohnya di antara helai panjang milik pasangannya; membawa dekat sisi wajah itu sampai tak berjarak, dan menempatkan bibirnya di atas bibir seorang perempuan. Memagutnya, melumatnya, menjadikannya hak milik. Detik personalnya berhenti di sana; menyesatkan, sekaligus di saat yang sama, membuatnya menemukan dirinya sendiri.

 

Selesai dengan kali pertamanya, lanang Roronoa mengistirahatkan keningnya di lekuk pertemuan pundak dan leher Robin; sedikit terengah tanpa berminat memperlihatkan rautnya kepada sang hawa,

 

(—dan ia sadar, tidak ada lagi jalan bagi keduanya untuk _kembali_.)

.

.

.

“Kamu terlihat sehat,” sungging wanita dengan jurai sebatas pinggang terlengkung cerah—tak ada pretensi di sana, “— _Zoro_.” Nama itu terucap dalam kerinduan yang hanya ia mengerti sendiri; tanpa tahu bahwa ada getar serupa melanda lawan bicaranya. Yang dilihatnya adalah sosok kokoh seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu; dengan sebelah mata yang kini cacat permanen, jika boleh ia menebak.

 

Penyandang marga Roronoa mendengus dengan cara yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Namun arogansi terlihat lebih lekat dengan citranya kini. Tengok bagaimana cara ia berkata, “Seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja, _ne_ , _Robin_.” Lelaki berpakaian tradisional itu menyeringai dengan mimik seolah tak peduli.

 

“Dengan posturmu yang sekarang?” Lagi, tawa rendah beraura misterius keluar dari bibir Nico Robin, “Ya, aku seperti sedang menghadapi orang lain.” Ia melipat peta di tangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menguasai benak tetapi tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan.

 

Zoro, _pun,_ bergeming di posisinya berdiri.

 

Karena, hubungan mereka seharusnya dimulai dan diakhiri di malam yang sama; namun keduanya seolah sepakat untuk tidak. Justru pasca aksi impulsif Robin di Ennies Lobby, dan tingkah sembrono Zoro di Thriller Bark, keduanya semakin enggan melepaskan. Kali kedua mereka dilakukan diam-diam di atas menara pengawas. Disusul kali ketiga ketika sama-sama singgah di pulau kecil dan bermalam di kamar yang sama. Keempat, kelima, keenam—baik yang lelaki maupun perempuan telah kehilangan hitungan. Tidak ada kesepakatan, tanpa kata-kata romansa; keduanya piawai membaca emosi dan sirat sorot mata dengan minim drama. Kru mereka sekalipun tidak ada yang menaruh curiga; sepandai itulah keduanya menjaga citra dan malam-malam rahasia mereka. Jangan salahkan jika pertemuan kembali diisi dengan diam cukup lama—mengira-ngira apakah waktu dan jarak telah mengubah paradigma satu dari dua.

 

“—dua tahun,”

 

Bariton itu mendesau, gamang. _Ragu._

 

“Ada hal penting yang—perlu _aku_ tahu?” Ditekankannya kata ‘aku’ guna sebuah penegasan.

 

Nico Robin memahami sirat makna di baliknya, karena itulah leher jenjangnya menggeleng tanpa sekon diperlukan guna berpikir. Ya, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Pasukan Revolusioner, tetapi tak satu lelaki pun yang ia beri akses untuk lebih dari sekedar berbincang. Dagunya sedikit menyentak. Robin kembalikan tanda tanya itu kepada si pendekar yang kini kehilangan sebelah netranya, “—kamu?”

 

“Aku terisolasi di pulau hantu—dan selama itu sama sekali putus kontak fisik dengan manusia hidup.” Ia memutar malas kedua bola mata saat bersedekap. Zoro menikmati bagaimana kekeh perempuan Nico terdengar ringan. Lalu, tiba saatnya pertanyaan final—sebelum mereka kembali bergabung sebagai kru Topi Jerami. Lanang berpostur tegap itu melangkah maju; lebih percaya diri dan berwibawa, kini. Ia bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang gelagapan saat Robin menggodanya—gemblengan Dracule Mihawk telah mentransformasinya menjadi pria dewasa yang paham konsekuensi setiap tindakannya. Zoro berhenti ketika spasi di antara mereka menipis sampai angka satu kaki ketika bertanya, “—kita. _Masihkah_?”

 

Munafik jika Robin berkata ‘tidak’—sementara yang mengisi hari-harinya tanpa pemuda Roronoa adalah kenangan akan aroma peluh yang berserak di kain-kain penutup ranjang. Dan Zoro telah terlebih dahulu menurunkan egonya dengan menjadi yang pertama bertanya. Lihat cara sang anak adam menahan hasratnya sendiri untuk tak lekas menghambur dan mencumbu; Robin sekali lihat saja bisa mengetahui.

 

Betapa ia menghargai usaha tersebut—

 

“—kau tahu, aku _tidak pernah_ keberatan.” Kulum senyuman mengiringi jawab.

 

Pasang kelopak mata menyembunyikan permata biru cerah ketika empunya terpejam—menikmati saat dengan sigap, figur maskulin dan atletis itu lekas menghambur untuk menarget titik-titik sensitifnya. Dua tahun tak bersentuhan tak lekas membuat keduanya alpa. Memori dan insting membantu keduanya untuk mengingat kembali setiap detil pergerakan, setiap inci kulit yang dijamah, setiap renik desah erotis yang mampir ke telinga. Dan untuk alasan yang sama, kedua insan muda sama-sama tertawa; tiap harinya, mereka mempelajari hal berbeda mengenai individu masing-masing. Termasuk di dalamnya, perubahan fisik yang jelas kentara—Robin sampai harus menjamah berkali-kali untuk memastikan dada yang kini berada di bawah invasi mutlak telapak tangannya betul-betul milik Roronoa Zoro yang sama.

 

“Apa yang kamu lakukan dua tahun terakhir, _Kenshi-san_?” Altonya bermain dalam intonasi memancing. Julukan yang telah lama ia tanggalkan sengaja digunakan atas nama keisengan, “—aku merasa seperti sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak sepantasnya dengan orang yang salah.” Canda Robin terdengar lepas.

 

“Pertanyaan sama untukmu,” Zoro menghela napas—menahan diri untuk tidak lekas menanggalkan blus biru tua yang sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan molek kewanitaan di baliknya. Atau menarik-lepas kain bercorak floral dan menggesek telapak tangannya di permukaan kulit tungkai sang hawa. Pikir si ahli pedang nyaris benar-benar putus ketika dada keduanya berhimpitan, “—kita harus cari tempat yang lebih… _Privat_.” Mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang menderu, Zoro berargumen logis.

 

Robin terkekeh kecil; wajahnya memerah karena hormon dan darah yang mendesir terlalu laju, “—kita sedang buron, dan Kapten kita _mungkin_ di suatu tempat di pulau ini,” sergah Robin jenaka, “Kau yakin?”

 

“Kalau Luffy tiba, kita _pasti_ akan mendengarnya.”

 

Cebik sumir menghiasi wajah bergaris rahang tegas itu; membuat Robin merasa tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Wanita itu memberi jarak, merapikan rambut dan mengoreksi letak kacamata jingganya sebelum menggestur Roronoa belia untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sisa-sisa ingatan membawa langkah kedua insan muda ke tengah kota, menyelinap dari berbagai pengamanan, bahkan berbisik, _‘sebentar ya, Chopper,’_ ketika keduanya menemukan sosok rusa berbalut pakaian berlarian di setapak pasar. Koin dalam kantung dilempar ke atas meja lapuk dan pemilik penginapan yang barusan membuka pintu tak banyak bertanya. Entah langkah kaki siapa yang lebih berisik ketika meniti anak tangga—yang berhak runcing atau bersol tebal dengan jejak nyata. Satu hal yang pasti; akses masuk kamar terujung dijamin tak akan berayun sampai batas waktu yang keduanya tentukan sendiri. Karena dua tahun adalah waktu yang panjang—cukup panjang untuk sepasang manusia yang terpisah melakukan reuni berbau intimasi.

 

Karena—bagi Roronoa Zoro, seks hanya sekedar— _kegiatan,_ dan Nico Robin bukanlah perawan suci yang tidak tahu cara _menyenangkan_ laki-laki. Dahaga keduanya sebatas jamah dan sentuh; yang berulang sampai-sampai tak ada celah untuk saling melepaskan. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah berkali-kali _bercinta._

.

.

.

(—dan keduanya, sepakat dengan _seperti itu saja._ )

.

.

.

“What about you?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

“The smell of **adventure**.”

 

_—Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin, Skypiea Arc, One Piece ep. 154—_

P.S. Awalnya prompt-nya cuma sekedar SLOW DANCE. Kenapa jadi begini (…..) Ya, sudahlah; ada efek-efek rindu pair ini karena udah Agustus dan Wano nggak muncul-muncul “Orz Curiga kalo ngetik lagi nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari pair ini. Pasrah saja pemirsa, /DIGEBUK

 

**—Sabaku no Ghee, 8 Agustus 2017—**


End file.
